Fiora/Supports
With Farina C Support *'Fiora:' Farina... May I speak with you? *'Farina:' Hey, Sis! So...I haven’t seen you around in a bit... *'Fiora:' ...I’m sorry. The last time we met, I spoke too harshly. *'Farina:' It’s fine... Besides, I was at fault, anyway. I always think about money first and everything else later... *'Fiora:' No, I should be the one to apologize... And it is only natural that you should call me naïve. I mean, of course mercenaries should care about when and how much they get paid to fight... *'Farina:' Aw, now look, it’s all behind us... I was just an idiot! You did nothing wrong... *'Fiora:' How can you say that? I was terrible to you, and you were right all along! Why can’t you get that through your thick skull?! *'Farina:' I’m telling you...I was not right all along! I never should have flown off in a tizzy like that, you dope! *'Fiora:' Stop contradicting me! I was wrong! I should have tried harder to grasp your greedy, insensitive ways! *'Farina:' Now you listen here, you uptight, worn-out... I--! ...Hey. *'Fiora:' ...It’s weird, isn’t it... Why are we even fighting? *'Farina:' Um... I dunno. *'Fiora:' Say, Farina... You know I don’t hate you, right? *'Farina:' Yeah, I’ve always known that. I mean, I’ve known you forever, right? B Support *'Fiora:' I... I wonder why we always end up fighting. It must be all my fault. I bet I’m the worst sister in Ilia... *'Farina:' There you go again, pouting by yourself! *'Fiora:' Farina? *'Farina:' You just retreat into your own little world and start grumbling like that... You just take everything on yourself, do you know that? *'Fiora:' But... *'Farina:' You were like that before, too, remember? When I was still just a pegasus esquire... When my trainee squad was about to die in that practice maneuver... You left your own mission and swooped in to rescue us... *'Fiora:' ...... *'Farina:' And as a result, the Bern Nobles charged you an outrageous termination fee for breach of contract. You still haven’t finished paying off the loan you used to cover it yet, have you? *'Fiora:' Well, I... Don’t worry about it. That was my decision, and I’ve lived with it. *'Farina:' But that’s what I’m saying! You’re just so naively idealistic! I mean, who would do such a thing? I was just a fledgling pegasus esquire! You should have left me out there! *'Fiora:' Farina... *'Farina:' ...But, I mean... ...I was happy, of course... So that’s why—that’s why I want to help... Here, take this... *'Fiora:' Hm? *'Farina:' Look, I’m the highest-paid pegasus knight around. It didn’t take me long to earn that sum. Go ahead and pay off that loan that’s still hanging over your head! *'Fiora:' Farina! You were worried about me this whole time? *'Farina:' Well, of course I was... And besides...it was my fault... And it went down on your permanent record and everything... *'Fiora:' Don’t be silly! We’re family, aren’t we? We shouldn’t have to think about things like that! *'Farina:' That’s what I’m talking about!! Don’t be so naively idealistic!! But I guess that’s what makes you...the sister I love. *'Fiora:' Farina... A Support *'Farina:' Hey, Sis! *'Fiora:' What is it, Farina? *'Farina:' Have you seen me out there lately? I am earning every penny of what I’m being paid! And more! *'Fiora:' Haha. I suppose so. You’ve become a dazzling pegasus knight. *'Farina:' So, after this, you’ll be heading back to Ilia, right? *'Fiora:' Yes, I plan to. *'Farina:' Well, don’t forget to grab me before you leave! *'Fiora:' ...? So, Farina.. You’re coming home, too? *'Farina:' I think you need me, Sis! You’re not very good with finances, are you? You’d go broke without me around! I don’t think I really have a choice! *'Fiora:' Farina... Thank you... That makes me so happy. I never knew you were so...generous... *'Farina:' Hey, don’t get all mushy on me! Come on! It’s not like I’m doing this for free. I get a ten percent cut! *'Fiora:' You’re kidding!? With Florina C Support *'Fiora:' Florina? *'Florina:' Yes, Fiora, what is it? *'Fiora:' Try not to get too far ahead of the front line... You can always ride behind and back me up, you know... *'Florina:' Thanks, Fiora. But...I... I have to do it my way. You can handle it out there alone, right? Well I need to make sure that I can, too. *'Fiora:' Oh... But I worry about you. When we were in training, you used to get so scared... *'Florina:' Yeah, but I’m fine now. *'Fiora:' Really? But the Caelin knights are all men, aren’t they? I just think of you, all timid and scared among them... So, Florina... You really don’t mind it? Didn’t they give you a hard time for being a woman? Now if they did, I want you to let me know. Because I will tell them a thing or two... *'Florina:' I-I’m fine. Lady Lyndis took good care of me... And everyone was really nice... *'Fiora:' Oh? Well, I still worry. B Support *'Fiora:' Hey, Florina. When this is all over, we should go back to Ilia together once, you and I. *'Florina:' Huh? B-But I’m still only... *'Fiora:' Having seen you fly, I’m sure they would promote you to pegasus knight first rank if we went back to Ilia. And I really want you to join me in the first division. Then I’ll be able to help you anytime you need it. I would feel much better that way. *'Florina:' Fiora... Look...I... *'Fiora:' Don’t you want to fly by my side? *'Florina:' Well, of course I do... It’s what I had always wanted... I would have been delighted to... But... *'Fiora:' You’ve got some reasons to decline, then? *'Florina:' ...Ulp. *'Fiora:' If you are worried about Lady Lyndis giving you leave, I’ll talk to her... *'Florina:' No, that’s not it. Well, I mean, I guess that’s part of it, but... It’s me... I just need time to... *'Fiora:' Fine. You can tell me whenever you’re ready. Go ahead, take your time deciding. It’s fine. A Support *'Florina:' Hey, Sis... *'Fiora:' Florina, what is it? *'Florina:' Well, you see. I really love you, Fiora. And it would be great to be with you, to have you to protect me always... *'Fiora:' Florina... *'Florina:' But... But... That wouldn’t be good for me... You’re so kind, you would probably protect me for the rest of my life... That’s the problem... If I rely on you forever, I’ll never become my own person. So...I’ve decided not to return to Ilia yet. It’s because I do love you... You see, I don’t want to always be the crybaby Florina who needs you to protect her... I want to be more like my sister, a fine pegasus knight. *'Fiora:' Florina... I...understand. That’s the first time I have ever heard you express yourself so clearly. *'Florina:' I-I’m sorry... *'Fiora:' No, it’s a good thing! It means you’re all grown up now! At first I thought I would rather have you in my division so I could protect you, but... But now I know you’ll be fine on your own... *'Florina:' ...Fiora. *'Fiora:' Then I just have one last thing to leave you with, as a senior pegasus knight... Listen closely... No matter what happens... ...even if you have to take a mission that you are sure you won’t return from... Never quit a mission that you have already accepted... We don’t just fight for ourselves... We fight for the pride of the entire Ilian pegasus knight brigade. This is something that you will learn quite well someday. *'Florina:' Um, sure... I mean... Yes! *'Fiora:' Good response! ...And good luck, Florina! With Eliwood C Support *'Eliwood:' So, Fiora, have you gotten used to being in our ranks? *'Fiora:' Yes. Thank you, my lord. We mercenaries are quick to adapt to new commands. *'Eliwood:' Yes, you are of the Pegasus knights of Ilia, are you not? Seeing the way you fight, I can imagine their quality. *'Fiora:' Your praise is an honor. I will do my best not to betray your trust in my skills. *'Eliwood:' Please, don’t worry about formalities with me. We are equals, fighting together for a common cause. *'Fiora:' Equals... But, my lord... *'Eliwood:' I like to think of everyone in this troop as a friend, regardless of standing, gender, or age. All are friends, and all are irreplaceable. *'Fiora:' ... ... *'Eliwood:' You seem surprised. “There goes another naïve lordling with his head in the clouds...” Something like that? *'Fiora:' No, never! But... I didn’t imagine that a lordling of Lycia could think that way for long. *'Eliwood:' You speak the truth, of course. But what I said was no lie. *'Fiora:' Lord Eliwood! I... You see, I... Speaking personally, I like that way of thinking... I just do not believe it possible. *'Eliwood:' I’ll take that as a compliment. B Support *'Eliwood:' Fiora, tell me... You are Florina’s elder sister, are you not? *'Fiora:' I am. She is a shy girl, always aware of other people’s eyes. When she went off for her apprenticeship I worried and worried. *'Eliwood:' You are a good sister. *'Fiora:' I wish that were so. *'Eliwood:' You are both knights, yes? That’s rare in Lycia. *'Fiora:' Yes, as children we decided that we would become Pegasus knights. I did not want to send my own child sister to war... But Ilia offered few options other than the mercenary way. *'Eliwood:' I see. My father once told me of your homeland, long ago. The ground of Ilia is covered year-round in the whitest snow, he said, and it is a harsh life for the people who live there. Yet because many Ilians turn to being mercenaries, they are looked down upon—without reason—by other lands. *'Fiora:' Yes... But there is nothing to be done about it. No matter how many tears we shed, the snow will not melt. Better to fight for my homeland and win honor that way, as a member of the Pegasus knights of Ilia. *'Eliwood:' Fiora, I can tell you have a strong sense of responsibility. But do not be too hard on yourself. Should you overwork yourself and fall, you will end up with nothing. *'Fiora:' Yes... I would say the same to you, Lord Eliwood. A Support *'Eliwood:' Fiora. *'Fiora:' Yes, Lord Eliwood? *'Eliwood:' I had a thought while watching you fight. I feared you may be working too hard. Resting is as important as fighting, remember. *'Fiora:' Thank you, my lord. But... I am a Pegasus knight of Ilia. When I think of the people of my homeland, I cannot but fight harder. *'Eliwood:' Still... *'Fiora:' My performance here reflects on all the knights of Ilia. The more tasks I complete, the bigger the reward I bring home, and the happier my people may live. *'Eliwood:' What about happiness? *'Fiora:' What? *'Eliwood:' I know your homeland of Ilia is a poor land. And I know thoughts of your sister weigh heavily in your mind. But do not forget you have a right to happiness, too. Were you to become a sacrifice for your country... that would not do. No one would be happy, then. *'Fiora:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' Forgive me, perhaps it is not my place. Still, watching you... I felt I had to say something. For someone as talented as yourself not to find happiness... Well, that would be the greatest tragedy of all. *'Fiora:' ... ... I must admit... That is the first time anyone has ever said something like that to me. ... ... *'Eliwood:' ... ... *'Fiora:' But...let us not linger here overlong. *'Eliwood:' Yes... Yes, of course. *'Fiora:' I beg your leave. *'Eliwood:' Ah, wait a moment. Fiora! *'Fiora:' Yes? *'Eliwood:' I would like you to stay nearby, by my side. So that I can... So that I may protect you. *'Fiora:' Lord Eliwood... Yes, I... I understand. With Kent C Support *'Fiora:' Are you Kent? It’s nice to meet you! *'Kent:' Forgive my rudeness, but who are you? *'Fiora:' I am Fiora, the pegasus knight. You have been looking after my sister. Allow me to thank you. *'Kent:' Oh, yes... When we were in Caelin, Florina spoke of you often... *'Fiora:' Oh, what did she say? *'Kent:' That you...were a lot like me. *'Fiora:' Oh... In what regard? *'Kent:' Well... I’m not really sure... I just remember her saying it. Well, Fiora. It is an honor. Let us fight together and ride on to victory. *'Fiora:' Yes, let’s. I think that, together, we can fulfill any duty. B Support *'Kent:' Fiora. I must speak to you... *'Fiora:' Kent, what a coincidence. I was just looking for you... *'Kent:' Actually, it’s about this army... Do you ever feel that some here lack proper moral grounding? *'Fiora:' Yes, the same thought has occurred to me. As a hired lance, I thought it not my place to speak. *'Kent:' Camaraderie in the field is one thing... But the men and women in the camp are altogether too...intimate... *'Fiora:' Indeed. Their minds are not focused on their duties... *'Kent:' It is a problem. *'Fiora:' A problem indeed. *'Kent:' I have decided to seek the counsel of Lady Lyndis in this matter. Perhaps she could issue some order limiting...interactions between the sexes... *'Fiora:' That is a good idea. It would be the best way to ensure the proper conduct of all. *'Kent:' Of course, we would still need to iron out the details of such an order... I hope you would not mind lending me your assistance... *'Fiora:' Oh, but of course. It might be difficult to find time to discuss this on the battlefield. Perhaps later, when we can be alone... *'Kent:' Yes, of course. I would be truly grateful to have the company of a morally pure individual like yourself... *'Fiora:' Indeed. I feel exactly the same. A Support *'Fiora:' Kent. *'Kent:' Fiora. *'Fiora:' I... *'Kent:' You... *'Fiora:' ...... Forgive me. *'Kent:' No, it is I who should apologize... *'Fiora:' I... *'Kent:' We... ......Why don’t you go first. *'Fiora:' No, please, you first. *'Kent:' Well, then... Fiora, please stay with me. When you are near, I feel as if I fight more bravely, more keenly... I think we would fight well together... What do you say? *'Fiora:' Actually... I came to ask you the same thing... *'Kent:' Really? *'Fiora:' Yes. It’s strange, isn’t it? I feel as if we have known each other from birth. *'Kent:' Fiora... I must ask you one more thing. When this battle ends, if we both still live... *'Fiora:' Please...say no more. I...already know what you will ask... Of course. I feel the same way. *'Kent:' Really? I am glad... But...about that policy I suggested... What should we do? *'Fiora:' Well... Perhaps... It can wait... With Sain C Support *'Sain:' Oh...! You are the Fiora I have heard so much about! You are even...three times lovelier than I had heard! *'Fiora:' I’m sorry? How do you know my name? *'Sain:' Oh, but my dear... I have memorized the names of every woman in this army! *'Fiora:' ...... I am Fiora, of the Ilian knights. May we fight with honor. *'Sain:' I am Sain, of the Caelin knights! That’s S-A-I-N. Do not forget, my lovely! *'Fiora:' Right. Nice to meet you... *'Sain:' Lady Fiora! Please, be at ease... I will protect you with all the strength and courage in my heart! *'Fiora:' ...... *'Sain:' Now come closer, don’t be shy! *'Fiora:' Please forgive me if I abstain. And I am capable of defending myself, thank you. Now if you will... *'Sain:' Ahh...!? Fiora! Fly away from me if you must! But to shine so beautifully as you go! How cruel, my love! How cruel! B Support *'Sain:' Fiora! *'Fiora:' ...Sain. *'Sain:' Yes, it is I! Your knight and protector, Sain! *'Fiora:' How...unexpected that we should meet again... *'Sain:' Unexpected? Surely you mean destined! Don’t you, fair Fiora? *'Fiora:' Sain, I can fight on my own. So, if you don’t mind... *'Sain:' That will not do, fair lady! For I am bound to... ...to...to...... ...... *'Fiora:' Hm? Are you all right? ...Are you injured? *'Sain:' It is nothing! I am always the very picture of health! *'Fiora:' Enough of that! Just let me... Oh! Your forehead is burning! Have you been fighting like this all day? *'Sain:' I am fine! I can overcome this with sheer willpower! *'Fiora:' You should rest... Look, just lay down here... *'Sain:' B-But I can’t!! I can still stand and fight! *'Fiora:' Don’t be a fool. Look at you... *'Sain:' But... I have promised you. I must protect you! *'Fiora:' What...? *'Sain:' It is the duty of all knights to protect women! In the face of that duty, this ailment is but a blush! ...... *'Fiora:' ...Sain? Sain, wake up! *'Sain:' Ah, I see...fields of flowers... A Support *'Sain:' Fiora! *'Fiora:' Sain... You look much better now... *'Sain:' How could I not? Your love has brought me from the brink of death! *'Fiora:' You know, I think I liked you better near the brink of death... But...at least I have confirmed that you are indeed a knight. *'Sain:' You have? Then, darling, come closer! Let this humble knight protect you with all his passion and love! *'Fiora:' ...I think I shall pass. I think being at your side presents its own, unique dangers... *'Sain:' Ah, my dear, you cut me deeply! But lovely Fiora...you have flown into my heart! Ulp! Where do you find such embarrassing things to say? With Pent C Support *'Fiora:' Lord Pent. Please forgive me for taking so long to report... The mission you entrusted me... *'Pent:' Fiora... *'Fiora:' Forgive us, my lord. We were not strong enough... We were ambushed on the Dread Isle, and the mission ended in failure... But Lord Eliwood did lend his aid, and we were able to gain some information... Allow me to give you the details... *'Pent:' Fiora, please... Don’t worry about that for now... It is I who should apologize... *'Fiora:' ...What for? *'Pent:' I understand you lost companions on Valor... It is my fault. I should have provided better information. I had no idea there was such danger. *'Fiora:' No, my lord. It was carelessness that invited danger. My own. There is no reason for you to feel responsible... *'Pent:' But... *'Fiora:' I take full responsibility for the failure of my mission... And now, if you will excuse me... B Support *'Pent:' Fiora...may we speak a moment? *'Fiora:' My lord Pent? What are you doing here? Please, do not concern yourself with me. You should be by your wife’s side. *'Pent:' Take this. *'Fiora:' Hm? It’s a jewel... *'Pent:' I know it is not much, but we travel lightly these days, and it is all I could find. It is a token of my appreciation for you and your compatriots. Please accept it. *'Fiora:' If it is a matter of payment, I have already been-- *'Pent:' Sell it. Take the gold it brings you and give it to the families of your fallen friends. It is no compensation for their loss, but... *'Fiora:' Lord Pent... Lord Pent, you are too kind... The other nobles think of us as pawns in their game... No one concerns himself with the death of a pawn... And that is to be expected. We are, after all, mercenaries. *'Pent:' Fiora... *'Fiora:' But, Lord Pent... We are grateful for your kindness... You have always treated us as equals... Even those who fell on the Dread Isle were proud to have served you... As am I. *'Pent:' ...... *'Fiora:' So please, Lord Pent... Please rely on our lances. Let us fight for you. This is the wish of the knights of Ilia. A Support None With Geitz C Support *'Fiora:' Oh... *'Geitz:' Yes? *'Fiora:' Haven’t we, err... met before? *'Geitz:' Hm? I don’t recall... *'Fiora:' a long time ago...on a boat. Yes, you were a merchant in Bulgar, weren’t you? *'Geitz:' ...How could you know that? *'Fiora:' Of course! We Ilians owe your guild a great debt! One bitter year, all the crops in Ilia died in the frost. And your people crossed the frozen ocean in the north to bring us food. If you hadn’t come, we surely would have died! Please, let me thank you! *'Geitz:' Stop... I am not kidding. That guild and I... share no connection now. B Support *'Fiora:' Oh, wait up! Geitz, please! *'Geitz:' You again. If you’ve brought more thanks, tell it to my fath—that frozen old man. I’d not waste your breath on that abusive monster. *'Fiora:' You hate your father, don’t you? Why? He was such a good man. *'Geitz:' ...... Have you ever heard of a boat called a galley? *'Fiora:' No, I haven’t. *'Geitz:' Most boats use wind power to sail, right? You can move quickly with the wind, but you can’t move against it. Well, a galley is a boat moved by people rowing oars. It’s good for keeping a shipping schedule regardless of the wind. *'Fiora:' And that’s... *'Geitz:' Yes, my father used his profits to hire many rowers. They spent their days in the stifling hold of the ship, slaving like beasts. When they collapsed with exhaustion, my father just tossed them overboard. *'Fiora:' ...... *'Geitz:' As a child, I loved riding on my father’s boat. I respected my father, whom everyone called master. But one day, I ventured into the hold of the ship. I saw those broken men rowing, like lost souls in hell. I saw...children...who were my age... *'Fiora:' ...... *'Geitz:' I felt as if I were responsible... The boat in which I was riding... devoured children’s souls. I realized this, and the thought almost killed me... *'Fiora:' ...... *'Geitz:' After that...I have had no love for my father... A Support *'Fiora:' Umm, Geitz? *'Geitz:' Mm? *'Fiora:' What will you do after this? Are you going back to the merchant guild of Bulgar? *'Geitz:' Never. I would strangle those men if we were in the same room. My brother, Geese, will probably take over the guild. I will likely live as a mercenary somewhere... *'Fiora:' Yes... That might be the best. The merchant’s life would not suit you... *'Geitz:' ...Bah! Watch your tongue, woman!! *'Fiora:' I meant... You’re a good man! I just meant you had too much heart to be like them! *'Geitz:' ...Foolishness. You don’t understand the business at all... *'Fiora:' Maybe not. But I understand you! *'Geitz:' ...... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports